


The Girl With The Raven Hair

by CocoCrazyFangirl17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoCrazyFangirl17/pseuds/CocoCrazyFangirl17
Summary: Luka loves Marinette, but he knows her heart is unattainable. Despite this, he still wishes she could see him the way he sees her.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Girl With The Raven Hair

Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were special.

When my sister told me that her friends were helping us prepare for the music festival, I thought nothing of it, at first.

Then, in came you, and stuttering in that adorable, melodic voice did you introduce yourself to me. 

My first thoughts were, _Wow! This girl is so cute. How come sis never introduced her to me sooner?_

I introduced myself, before showing you what I can do on my guitar, though, I admit, that was mainly done to impress you.

By the end of the afternoon, I knew I liked you; by the end of the day, I knew I _really_ liked you, but it wasn't until the end of the month that I realised that I had completely fallen for you, hopelessly and unapologetically.

I don't know what it was that hooked me onto you. The way your beautiful, sapphire blue eyes widened in intrigue whenever you listen to me play. The way you laugh at my horrible music-related jokes. The way those peach lips form to say my name.

Or maybe it's the fact that I feel so comfortable around you. I feel that I can be myself around you, that I can tell you anything. I always hope that you can feel the same when it comes to me.

But, even as early as our first meeting, I could tell that there was another in your heart. Another guy who does to you what you do to me every day.

I knew him prior to meeting you, and I totally understand your affection. He's such a nice person, always thoughtful, always putting others before himself, not to mention his incredible talent as a pianist.

I won't lie, it hurts, but of course it does. It's not fun to know that the person you love doesn't even acknowledge you as a potential romantic partner.

I just wish you could see me the way I see you.

I wish that _I_ was the one you were stumbling your words over. That _my_ pictures were the ones on your wall. That _I'm_ the first person you think of when you wake up and the last person before you go to sleep.

I know it's futile. Your heart is already set on its path, and I doubt I can do anything to change that. The heart wants what the heart wants, after all.

Sometimes, when I'm lying in bed at night, I'll think back to the day we first met, and how I felt once I got to know you for the very first time.

Despite my feelings for you, I am truly happy to have you in my life, regardless. You've become a really special person to me in such a short amount of time, and if us staying friends will continue that, then so be it.

I will keep on dreaming about you. The girl who swept me off my feet. The girl who makes my heart swell like no other.

The girl with raven hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've binged watched this show in the past few days and I've really come to love Luka as a character. He's so chill and cool, and such a sweetie-pie. Plus, it's clear he harbours particular affection for Marinette, despite the fact that she obviously likes someone else, hence why I decided to write this little piece to get into his mind and what he's thinking. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
